


he's a tramp, but i love him

by amazonia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Knows Each Other But Also Doesn't Know Each Other, M/M, Performing Arts, dogwalking, the dogwalking au we didn't really needed but i delivered anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonia/pseuds/amazonia
Summary: changbin has a crush on the cute dancer from his friend's school but also his dogwalker who leaves cute notes.





	he's a tramp, but i love him

**Author's Note:**

> this took literally a million years to write oof !
> 
> also, i think i did pretty bad with the honorifics, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know so i can improve ^^
> 
> (follow my tumblr it's dowoonhtml and im tired of trying to link it lol)

“Looks like Cupid stopped by again,” Jisung trilled as he plucked off a pale blue sticky note from Changbin’s door and waved it in front of his face. His friend groaned at his playfulness and unlocked the door before taking the sticky note and stuffing it into his pocket. Changbin ignored the loud thud that occurred as soon as Jisung walked inside and looked over the note.

“Changbin-seonbae,

Blitzle was very good today but looked a little tired, so I cut our walk a little short today.

Hope you had a good day! (heart heart) ”

Changbin bit back a small grin and quickly folded up the sticky note before Jisung could squeal at him (luckily, Bliztle was keeping him occupied). Instead, he kicked the door behind him close and jumped onto the couch, burying his face into the cushions. The tired student finally felt at ease after his long day - even after he sunk into the couch when Blitzle jumped onto him.

When Blitzle finally settled down after excitedly greeting his owner - thanks to Jisung - Changbin cracked open Jisung’s laptop and fired up Hulu. He originally invited (more like Jisung invited himself) him over to try and work on some lyrics for a instrumental track Chan been working on. But today was another exhausting, life-draining today - university was hard - so they just planned to watch a movie instead.

“How’s your admirer?” Jisung asked while shuffling around the kitchen, trying to make who knows what. “Please don’t burn down my apartment,” The elder pleaded monotonously. He clicked aggressively on the laptop’s scratch pad, naively thinking that more force would speed up the internet connection.“You didn’t answer my question!” Jisung sang again, popping a bag of popcorn into the microwave on the short countertop.

“Once again, I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

Jisung wandered out from the kitchen and leaned over the back of the couch. He slipped his hand into Changbin’s jacket pocket and snatched the folded sticky note. “Hey!” The thieved yelled, grabbing Jisung’s wrist before the bandit could duck away. “Give it - don’t you fucking dare bite me,”

The younger pouted and flicked the note back at Changbin, flicking it at his face. “Gosh,” He huffed, returning to the kitchen to fetch the microwave popcorn. “I was referring to him, y’know,” Changbin sighed before Blitzle jumped up onto the couch and excitedly licked his owner’s face. “He’s not my admirer,”

“I mean, he seems to really like you - sounds like an admirer to me,”

“He’s just being polite,”

“Just like how you’re polite to Felix?”

The elder felt his face heat up at the aforementioned and frowned at the reply. “I am being polite!” He yelped in a voice a little higher than normal. Jisung snickered and shot back, “Drooling over people isn’t common courtesy, hyung,”. At this point, Changbin was ready to launch Bliztle to attack Jisung, but unfortunately, he needed his friend’s account password.

“Is he cute at least?” Jisung pondered before landing violently on the other end of the couch, causing the cushions to rock and Blitzle to almost fall out of Changbin’s lap. He frowned again. “I dunno, never met him,” he muttered, leaning over to grab a handful of buttery popcorn.

Jisung’s mouth hung open and squinted feistily at his friend. “Hyung, are you serious? He’s been walking your dog for, what like, 5 months?! How can you have this guy - that you don’t even know - walk in and out of your apartment when you’ve never met him?!” He shrieked breathlessly, snatching the bag of popcorn away from Changbin’s outstretched hand.

“Jesus, calm down,” Changbin sighed. He loved Jisung to death but god, living with him is like being apart of a k-drama. “I met him like twice for interviews but I didn’t get a good look at his face. Besides, Blitz loves him and her word is law,” he detailed, giving the uninterested dog and loving squeeze.

The younger rolled his eyes and selected a movie on his laptop. “But you still won’t give me a key,” he mumbled loud enough for Changbin to hear and swore he saw smoke pour out of his hyung’s ears. “BECAUSE YOU DRINK ALL OF MY MILKBOXES!” Changbin began but Jisung just shushed him and started the film.

 

 ~~~

 

  
“Seungbae, what are you doing here?” A warming voice woke Changbin up from his slumped position against the cool wall, looking up to see a brightening face.

The voice’s owner, Felix, had peeled off the light grey beanie dangling off his head and fanned his sweaty face with the hat. He offered a smile to Changbin as he flicked open his water bottle, leaning against the wall across from Changbin.

“Just waiting for Minho-hyung, we’re supposed to get something to eat before his next rehearsal,” The elder fixed his posture, adjusting the black baseball cap tugged on his head. Changbin hadn’t really seen his hyung in a while due to their busy schedules, but he wanted to meet up with his friend before time got hectic.

Felix frowned and raised an eyebrow. “I thought…but Minho-hyung’s rehearsing right now, isn’t he?” He inquired, sliding his body to the floor. He pressed his shoes against Changbin’s own.

“But...huh?” The elder stuttered at both the sudden news and gesture that had occurred. “Mhm, I saw him leave with Hyunjin-ah and his friend before my rehearsal,” Felix explained, squirting some water from his tall, plastic bottle on top of his head.

The younger pouted. “Hyunjin-ah was supposed to eat with me…” He murmured, suddenly giving Changbin a great opportunity. “We can eat together then, hm?” The dark-haired student offered, slightly smiling.

Felix’s eyes widen and began frantically waving his hands. “You don’t have to! I mean, you shouldn’t feel obligated, I don’t want to impose or anything -“ He stammered. Changbin playfully pushed Felix’s foot. “Don’t you wanna eat with your hyung?” The elder teased. His grin widened as he saw hints of red creep up the younger’s cheeks.

“I-well, alright. I’ll be right back,” Felix hopped up from his place on the floor and jogged back into the music room. The dancer returned with a large hoodie that was double his body size and a duffle bag that was slung over his shoulder. Changbin held his breath as he rose himself off the floor. “W-what are you in the mood for?” the elder asked.

Felix bit his lip as he pondered his options. “Why don’t you pick, seonbae?” he replied while offering a polite smile. The dark-haired student shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and pried his eyes away from the younger. “Tteokbokki it is then,” he concluded, trying not to stare at Felix’s confused face.

A cool wind brushed against the two boys as they stepped out of the tall building and onto the bustling sidewalk. Changbin instinctively grabbed Felix’s wrist, pulling the other closer so he wouldn’t get lost in the growing crowd. As the pair squeezed themselves through the growing fluster of people, Changbin heard Felix mutter beside him, “God and it’s only Tuesday,” The elder scoffed and flashed the Felix a smirk. “Welcome to Seoul,”

Within the span of 30 minutes, Changbin learned three things;

A - Felix is studying abroad  
B - He needs to eat out with Felix more  
C - He would gladly walk 42 minutes just to get this tteokbokki again

“Ah, I’m still hungry,” Felix whined as he crumpled up his napkins before dropping them into the styrofoam bowl in his lap. Changbin squealed in shock. “That’s your 3rd bowl! I didn’t even know I had this much to spend,” he teased, nudging the pouting boy. “It goes too quickly, Changbin-seonbe! We should get dessert! My treat,” Felix protested and lightly shook the elder’s arm, that was clutching his own food.

Changbin tsked and just continued eating. It’s funny how quickly he’s been fond of Felix. He had met him only a few months ago while waiting to pick up Minho after a rehearsal. Changbin accidentally barged into what he thought was an empty dance studio, singing Minho’s name - only to be meet by someone else.

A sweaty, skinny dancer with a black mask and a shocked expression stared at him while holding a pose. Changbin apologized the the dancer frantically and left the studio. Luckily for him, it was around this time that he became quite busy with school and didn’t hang out with his friends as often. It was also when he hired his dog walker (or what Jisung called, his not-so-secret admirer).

Changbin only crossed paths with them a couple times on the job, but other than that they didn’t really interact outside of texting. But whoever it was often left sweet notes for Changbin and occasionally, treats for Blitzle. And since Blitzle loved them, Changbin grew fairly fond of them too.

Over time, Felix and Changbin ran into each other more and more, either on the bus or when their friends got together. The elder always felt awkward, but Felix’s bright personality eventually eased up to him.

“Seonbe, you’re such a slow eater,” Felix’s complaint broke Changbin out of his nostalgic thoughts and frowned. “Then you finish it and I’ll get dessert,” He bargained, handing the younger his unfinished meal. “God, your metabolism is surreal,” Changbin muttered as Felix happily finished the food and jumped off the corner of the sidewalk.

The elder subconsciously grabbed Felix’s hand to navigate through the crowd, trying to hide his subtle blush. As they approached a crepe stand, Changbin mumbled, “You can call me hyung, you know,”.

He didn’t see the wide grin on the younger’s face as he ordered.

 

~~~

 

“How was your date?”

“It was a date, literally every knows it. Felix-ah wouldn’t shut up about ‘How amazing Changbin-sunbe’ is,”

Changbin swung his foot at Jisung, who narrowly dodged the not-so-friendly attack. “Go away,” he whined instead of grinning. The younger was walking Changbin to his apartment - mainly to steal his snack when he received a text from the aforementioned Felix and began pestering his friend.

“Why are you even here? You ate all of my chicken chips,” Changbin complained, pressing the button for the elevator. “I left my socks at your house,” Jisung shrugged with a beaming smile. The elder just rolled his eyes and stepped into the vacant with his friend. “Anyway, everyone in the group chat is screaming over the two of you,”

The elder whipped his head and gave Jisung a worried look, to which he chuckled and swiped through his phone. “Don’t worry, no one knows about your crush,” Jisung assured him. “It-it’s not a crush, I just really admire him,” Changbin scolded his friend, leading the way out of the elevator. “Who’s even in this group chat,”

“Just my friends from school,”

“So everyone in 3rd year,”

Jisung smacked his hyung as he unlocked the door to his apartment. “Hey Changbin, you got a note…” the younger trailed off, picking up the small neon green slip of paper that was previously taped to the door. Then, the pair froze in the doorway.

A skinny boy dressed in an large black hoodie, white baseball cap and a black face mask was shrieking what sounded like angry English at Blitzle, who was pulling - ripping actually - at what Changbin recognized as Jisung’s Sailor Moon sock. “You sure you want that back?” the elder muttered, nudgely the shocked Jisung.

The boy caught a glimpse of the pair and immediately dropped the sock to bow at them. “S-seonbae! Sorry to meet you like this, I was trying to take Bliztle out for a walk before you’d get back,” he stuttered. Changbin just smiled and walked up to pet his excited Border Collie.

“That’s okay, hey - we can walk her together! It’s been a while since I’ve been out with her,” Changbin suggested, rubbing Blitzle’s soft white coat. The dogwalker nodded quickly and clipped the leash - that was scrambled on the ground - to the Collie’s harness.

The three eventually parted way, Jisung waiting to catch a bus ride back to the studio, while Changbin and the boy headed down the sidewalk with Blitzle trotting between them. “So how have you been,” Changbin asked somewhat nervously. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

The boy tugged his mask before shifting his gaze to Changbin. “I’m alright. School is really insane, but it’ll ease up eventually,” The elder nodded as the boy tightened his grasp on the leather leash. “School gets tough, but if you need some tutoring I’m open to help.” He suggested.

“I-I-no that’s alright-“

“No, seriously, it’s not a problem,” Changbin stopped the boy and offered him a warm smile. “A favour for a favour, it’s no big deal.” He assumed the younger broke into a big smile; his brown eyes crinkled at its corners and light pink cheeks poked out from under his mask.

Changbin wasn’t thinking as the pair stopped on the sidewalk corner. While his walker was adjusting the leash, the elder’s hands creeped up his cheeks. The boy felt the ghost of Changbin’s fingertips on his mask, slowing tugging the material away from his face.

The walker froze for a moment before quickly pulling himself out of Changbin’s grasp. “I-I won’t be able to walk Blitzle on Thursday, I have a concert,” he stuttered, completely shifting his body to the other side of the sidewalk in embarrassment.

Changbin blindly followed him, the past few seconds still not registered in his brain. Why was this guy so mesmerizing? It’s not like I have a chance...

 

~~~

 

“What do you mean you can’t make it?” Minho snapped harshly as Changbin reluctantly took a sip from his stolen milkbox. The pair, along with Jisung, were sitting together for an early dinner and time to catch; between the Minho’s busy dance-filled life and Jisung and Changbin’s music training and gigs, the trio struggle to meet up at a good time and gossip.

Jisung just rolled his eyes at his older friend’s clearly false statement. “He means he can make it, but he’s too embarrassed to,” he corrected. “Actually, my dog walker won’t...uh, be around on Friday, so I have to watch Blitzle,” Changbin clarified, shifting his eyes to avoid Minho’s death glare.

“Anyway, the recital starts at 6:30 but I won’t be on until 7:15,” Minho continued on the conversation as if his close friend wasn’t chickening out of attendance. Changbin nearly jumped out of his seat when the eldest slapped his hand down on the small coffee table and pointed at him. “You, are gonna be there. I don’t give two shits if you like Felix - actually, it’s quite adorable - because it won’t matter if you’re not there to support any of us,”

Changbin just shifted his eyes to his half-empty coffee cup. It wasn’t until their little street food escapade that he realized that he admired Felix as more than a friend - and for some reason it scared him. It scared him to feel so much for another person like hasn’t felt before; everytime the younger’s name was mentioned, Changbin could feel his heart race dangerously fast.

So he did what any normal person with a crush would do and avoid him.

Jisung kept pestering Changbin about how upset Felix is in class and how Changbin single-handedly ruined his life and Minho just passive-aggressively pictures of the boy sulking around the studio. Not to mention his cute dog walker has been sick all week and hasn’t stopped by. Needless to say, Changbin’s “love life” is at a pretty bad low.

By the time the recital came, Changbin felt butterflies build up in his stomach. Him and Jisung missed Minho when they arrived - as he was apart of many dances - but warmly wished their other friends good luck, including a strangely silent Felix who barely stopped to say hello to the duo.

Soon enough, the lights in the packed auditorium dimmed and the chatter that filled the room died down. A boy with curly hair a bright smile made his way onto the stage with a large card and a microphone before introducing the first performance.

Changbin didn’t always visit his friends’ dance rehearsals, but he’s known that their academy is one of the top 10 in the country. Every visit, he offered his friends tea and snacks before they passed out, only to get back up and practice again. To be able to get up almost everyday, go through hours of intense practice after school - it really drives Changbin; he has so much admiration for Minho, Hyunjin and especially Felix.

He watched in awe as various performers filled up the stage with their elaborate and emotional dances, maybe shedding a tear or two. By the time the first intermission came about, Changbin was frozen in place, blown away by the talent of the dancers. “Changbin-ah, if this is how you are now, then how are you going to survive Felix’s performance?” Jisung asked, genuinely concerned for his pining friend.

“I’m not,”

Then the lightbulb went off.

Changbin snatched the program from Jisung’s fingertips, scanning through descriptions until his eyes settled on the name he was looking for. “Great, he won’t be out until the second intermission,” the elder exclaimed, pulling his jacket over his dress shirt. Jisung raised an eyebrow. “And where are you going?” he pestered in a teasing tone.

“I’m gonna try and apologize,” Changbin declared proudly, adjusting the hood of the jacket. “Full offence, Changbin-ah, but you’re slower than molasses. I don’t know if you’ll make it back in time,” Jisung replied, voice full of concern. Changbin stood out of his seat. “Countdown the performances for me!” He exclaimed. The elder shot out of his seat and started bolting through the doors.

Not waiting to hear Jisung’s protest, Changbin ran faster than he ever had before. Speed quickly overtook him and he felt his legs start to stumble; but he kept pushing. Changbin maneuvered between dance instructors and herds of families in the lobby until he nearly collided face-first with the front door to the auditorium.

Great - it was raining.

Changbin jogged down the slick sidewalk, scanning for any display of anything flower-related. He gasped and grinned when he stopped in front of an abandoned flower cart, save for the man in an orange coat whose frown could be seen from a mile away - even through the intense rain.

The teen ducked his head under the short umbrella and swept away his hair that was stuck to his forehead with water. “Excuse me, sir -” he began, but was cut off. “Closed,” the hunched man grumbled, kicking the stopper of his cart to while it down the empty sidewalk.

“Ah, yes, but if you could -”

“Closed! Get lost,”

“I’ll pay double your regular price!”

The man stopped so quickly, Changbin knocked his head on the pole of the umbrella. The man put his hand on his hip and tightly gripped the handle of his flower cart with the other. Changbin couldn’t clearly see his face but could tell he meant business.

“Triple and you can take whatever you want,”

Not thinking twice, Changbin eagerly nodded. The man slid open the glass above the flowers and stood back to let the teen browse through the flowers. “Are you looking for one with a meaning?” the flower man questioned, his voice not as harsh as before. Changbin nodded again. “It’s for someone I like,”

The man grinned. “Leave this to me,”

 

~~~

  
Felix didn’t want to turn around. He knew who was patting his back, but he wasn’t willing to face him yet. But, in reality, Felix was tired of running (also he didn’t have an excuse to get out of this conversation). He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and turned around.

As soon he opened them, he gasped.

A bouquet of white flowers he pressed against his chest; trying to hide behind them was a grinning Changbin. Though his dress shirt was neat, his hair was curled and damp, dripping water onto the floor of the auditorium Felix opened his mouth to say something, but no words could express the dangerous speed of his heartbeat. “You were amazing,” Changbin expressed. “And I was shitty.”

“I-I-I didn’t see you in the crowd,” Felix’s eyes widened at a realization. “Oh my god, d-did you go out in the rain for these?” The younger questioned, touching Changbin’s shoulder out of concern. The dark-haired teen bit his lip nervously. “I came back just in time to see you. It-you were incredible really, a-and I’m sorry for pushing you off. I-really-like-you-but-I-didn’t-know-how-to-deal-with-it,” Changbin stammered in one breath.  
Felix gave him a soft smile and reached up to pull Changbin into a hug. “I appreciate it, really,” he expressed before pulling away to admire the flowers. “Man, these are awesome. What are they? Gardenias? How -” Changbin held up a hand. “Please don’t ask.”

The blonde just chuckled and squeezed Changbin’s hand. “Guess those sticky notes worked. I can’t believe Minho-hyung was right,” Felix felt Changbin tense up in his palm. “What?” Felix asked, face full of concern.

“Y-you were the one who left the sticky notes?” Felix nodded as if it was the most obvious ever. “Oh my god, you’re my dogwalker!” Changbin shrieked. The blonde rolled his eyes and dropped Changbin’s hand. “And people think I’m oblivious,” Felix snickered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, i came up with this prompt the first time i walked my dog 
> 
> also fun fact, changbin's dog is a shibe :)
> 
> also also fun fact, if you want, you link this fic to my seungjin one cuz they can all be connected


End file.
